Purple Rain
by aspentree11
Summary: Look, she didn't want this. She didn't ask to be a bloody healer. She didn't ask for some stupid prophecy. She just wanted to get through life. Was that such a bad desire? She didn't think so. Until she lost the only person she cared about. And got replaced with some bimbo. And figured out that prophecy was more than just some prophecy. Nico/OC.


"Did you know, Christina, that the only civilization that the Romans couldn't conquer was the Scottish?" She asked, her dagger toppling over her, "In history they said that the Scottish in all ran them over, every person in every village, but you want to know the truth? It was only one Scott that brought down the entire Roman army. Only one unskilled villager who conquered the army and the first person that one Scot killed was the general of the entire Roman army." Suddenly, the sword that rested in Christina's hands flew away from her.

"The Scott reincarnated, every time the same Scott in the same village who fulfilled the same role in society, and the first person the Scott killed reincarnated as well, always being drawn to the Scott with a need of murder and every lifetime that Roman fell at the Scott's hand," She said, pushing Christina to the ground, "That Scott is me." She saw Christina's breath get knocked out of her, her gorgeous blue eyes growing big and small at the same time. Lily swallowed and looked at Nico, her eyes being covered by a sad gleam.

"He thinks I'm bad. He says the vision of me on the cliff looking down at the flames destroying The Underworld is a bad thing, but I think he's wrong. Because The Underworld isn't my enemy. It's you."

Her eyes laid back down on Christina, a pity flickering with the green that mixed in her eyes.

"You have invaded my territory, hurt my people, and broke up my home, and yet I still feel bad that I have to be the one to kill you," She said, her voice low, "I feel bad that when I'm the one on top of the flames, tearing apart Hell, that you'll be the one who is my enemy." She could tell by the silence that something worse had bared. Maybe her eyes were glowing, maybe a halo was surrounding her, but she had never felt so human.

"I'm not going to kill you now," She admitted, "We are just in a game of capture the flag. But when I do kill you, years from now when the War is at my palm, you'll be the first to die."

**(Four weeks before)**

"Today we will be learning about Reiki. Reiki is an ancient healing ritual that originated in China –No wait, Japan. Or China…What was it…Japan…Yes…Japan. I'm _sure._" The words on her forearm were smudging. She cursed under her breath (a little louder than she had meant of course), and turned her face away from the crowd. She should've just tattooed it, she thought to herself, or just killed herself so she didn't have to do this anymore.

"Wait, Japan or China? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over your big fat hair, Lily." Lily blushed.

That was Katie Gardner. Probably the biggest you-know-what in the North East, and Katie hated her. Lily never knew why – Maybe it was because of that one time she accidentally pushed her into the lake when she was flirting with her new oblivious boyfriend who didn't know he was her boyfriend, Pollux. Or maybe when she accidentally bumped into her at dinner, making her too-deep chest (which, in Lily's mind, was Katie's chest's fault for becoming an animal of its own) fall out of her shirt. Or maybe, just because Lily existed.

But either way, Katie was right. Her big fat hair was in the way.

"Japan." A voice answered coolly, as Lily's mouth started to stumble.

That was Rachel Elizabeth Dare – probably the prettiest person she had ever seen. She had curly hair, just like her, but instead of a tangly red mess, each strand was a ringlet that bounced on her shoulders perfectly. Unlike Lily's, who's hair decided to look like an afro rather than hair.

This made her blush even more.

"Well, if maybe we had a _real _healer teaching us, I would understand."

"_Excuse_ me, are you insulting the Host of Delphi?" Oh, yes, that's what she was, wasn't she? _The host of Delphi?_

No, not like Rachel. Rachel was the ole and mighty Prophecy-Speaking-All-Jammin'-Delphi that got all the cool popularity and psychic jazz. Lily, on the other hand, was a natural-born healer who, with her wonderful luck, got the natural-born healing "Delphi" intuition. In other words, if she saw somebody on the street dying because an eighteen wheeler ran them over and every single bone in their body was crushed, Lily could merely blink an eye and they would be fully healed. Nothing that the rest of the camp would give a dime about.

For most of Lily's life, she thought she was absolutely crazy. Imagining auras, feeling vibrations in people's body, being able to predict cancer twenty years before somebody even got it. It wasn't until Rachel found her that somebody told her she wasn't crazy. And then told her about monsters and Greek Gods and just about every other equally-crazy thing. Several mental breakdowns later, Rachel got her to Camp Half-Blood to teach all the other campers healing, apparently because she was granted with some gift from the gods.

She still believes that she's crazy.

"Host of Delphi," Katie scuffed, "Yeah right. The girl can't even find a hairbrush!" Rachel flew to her feet.

"_You wanna say that again, you ruddy little_-"

"HEY!" A voice interrupted on que, "Has the healing lesson begun?" A relief swept her, knowing that the dark shadow lingering toward them was just saying that to save the day. Almost instantly, Lily felt the voice's host brush against her slightly, and she inhaled his smoky smell. Not cigarette smokey, a voice in the back of her mind added to herself, but yet fire-smokey. Like reliving your childhood memories of burning marshmallows.

"Oh, hello Nico," Katie said, her voice light now, "How are-"

"Fine," He said shortly, but then he turned to Lily with a sweet gleam in his eyes, "How are you_, Lils?"_

In all retrospect, if he looked as good as he does now a year ago, he wouldn't be dating her. Instead, he'd be dating somebody gorgeous like Katie Gardner, rather than Lily, a frizzy-haired freak who couldn't teach a healing lesson without stumbling. When Lily first met him, he was a five foot two fifteen year old boy, with a skinny body and a young look in his eyes, who had looked like he was twelve. Now Nico was six foot two, with large arms and beautiful eyes, who is sixteen but yet looked like he could be twenty-five. She, on the other hand, hadn't changed at all. And yet he was completely and utterly crazy for her, and she would never know why.

She still blushed when she saw him.

"Er," She whispered unsurely, "Good saying I've been dealing with a bunch of shits for the last fourty-three minutes." Nico frowned down at her disapprovingly.

See, Nico didn't like cuss words. He had issues with them. That, ironically, was the topic of their first conversation. She cussed in front of him, and he told her that cussing was wrong. That the word 'shit' was a lousy excuse for a verb, noun, adverb, adjective, and was merely a sad outburst that was unfortunately derived by the old English language that should've been abolished centuries ago. She then proceeded to tell him to eat her shit.

"Ah, come on, not all of them are tha—Katie is giving me that look again." He meant the Im-going-to-eat-you-look. Katie had the tendency to give people these, except she had different versions:  
**#1: You're a freak, I'm-going-to-eat-you-with-my-words**

**#2: I'm so angry I'm-going-to-eat-you-with-my-power**

**#3: You're hot so let-me-eat-your-face-off **

She shuddered as she looked back at Katie. Katie looked like she was glaring at her. Was she glaring at her? She was probably glaring at her. Though she had no reason to glare – Seriously, she didn't understand why Nico still liked her either.

"See what I mean?" She asked, "I'm doomed."

"Doomed? You're a healer, Lily. Healer's are never doomed."

Ah, see, about that…Healers are supposed to be angelic people. People who dance around rocks like fairies and wear long delicate skirts without ripping them and is absolutely the most positive person that somebody could meet.

Lily was not like that at all. She can't dance without tripping, she doesn't know how to wear long skirts without accidentally flashing people or ripping them down the middle, and she is absolutely the most negative person anybody could ever meet.

Seriously, was Katie Gardner glaring at her or what?

"Yeah, well, we'll see," She murmured under her breath. Nico laughed – An angelic laugh, which was unusual for somebody who was Hades' son. Yep, Hades's son. Nico, the boy who was conceived by just about the most evil god there was, was dating the supposed most 'angelic being' at camp.

It was all crap. Every bit of it.

And not only that, but she didn't see how it was all funny. Nico always found the most horrible things in her life funny. Not in a malicious way, just in a 'its-cute' way, in which she didn't understand why it was cute. It wasn't attractive. Her life was sort've a pit of hell, and yet it was cute? She didn't understand. Then again, she never understands.

"Hello," Katie's voice rang, "Are you going to keep going or what?" She realized suddenly she was just staring at Nico blankly – Oh god, was she doing that the whole time? – And blushed again. Of course, she blushed again. She really needed to stop doing that.

"Oh yeah – Of course I – Oh where was I? Er, Uhm, Nico. Do you want to join?" Nico never joined. He always said he had a 'bad aura' and wasn't good for 'angelic beings that floated around'.

She didn't understand any of what he rambled about.

"You can sit next to me." Katie sang from her corner. Lily could've killed her with her hands.

"No," His voice was harsh toward Katie but then turned to Lily softly, "Actually, Juniper's sister needs you." Lily frowned.

"Evergreen?" She asked, a tad of dread hitting her. He nodded grimly.

"Evergreen."

Alksdlkasdlaksdlaksdlaksdlas dl;kasdk;a. First chapter is always the worst. Everybody knows that. I know that. I just ask for a review, alright? Nothing big. You don't have to get all fancy with it. It can be a flame of curse words or just a review. Something to tell me you want more or don't want more or if I should take this story and flush it down the toilet. Because I won't do anything if nobody reviews. Campeche? Campeche.


End file.
